To Be By Her Side (Oneshot)
by Kairu Kobayashi
Summary: What would you do if you are a butler and your master verbally harasses you, makes you do stuff that you don't want to do, and pushes you around like you're not human? Probably you'd quit your job. But I stayed by her side because... (A oneshot in Kaito's point of view.)


**To Be By Her Side: A Vocaloid Fanfiction**  
Written by Kairu Kobayashi

* * *

**Characters:  
**_Kaito_ (A runaway who was beaten up, found unconscious on the sidewalk, and hired as a butler by a girl named Hatsune Miku.)  
_Hatsune Miku_ (A rich young girl who is described by Kaito as bossy and selfish.)

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This is a story that I have written last November 10, 2012. I just opened my tablet and found out that I never published this story. But because it's so sweet I'm gonna publish it. I'm so sorry for not yet updating my other stories. I'm currently focusing on my studies. Hahaha.

* * *

Just about six months ago, there was this young lady who picked me up from the street. I was out there, lying down on the sidewalk, knocked out cold and had nothing to eat.

I was a runaway.

No, not a beggar. I was just too weak to stand up on my own. And here I am now, inside that young lady's home. Always beside her as a slave. I became her butler.

The young lady's name is Hatsune Miku. She is too naïve and she can't even do things by herself. Bossy and selfish. _Get me a cup of tea! Bring me that magazine!_ Are butlers even needed in this century? If she's so filthy rich, I recommend her to get herself a robot.

One night, she called me to her room. It was very dark and raining hard at that time.

"Yes, Miku-sama?" I asked as I swung the door open. When I looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere. It seemed that the room was empty. All of a sudden, a flash of light filled the room in seconds and disappeared. A loud roar of thunder followed after that—a clashing sound that pierced my ears.

"Ngh!"

It wasn't as I expected. There was someone in here. I searched inside the room. I looked inside her wardrobe, inside the bathroom, and eventually under the bed. There she was, with her face all flushed and covered with tears. Her eyes were badly swollen and she forced herself to keep her mouth shut with her hands. "Nnnn…"

"A-are you okay, Miku-sama?"

Another flash of lightning filled the room, and a louder thunderclap followed after.

"K-Kaito-kun!" She finally came out and jumped into my arms. "I-I-I'm…scared…"

Frail and helpless—the girl who was crying in my arms was the total opposite of the person I knew for six months. I've always thought that she was strong, but this was the proof that she needed a person to be by her side.

And that's my purpose. _To be by her side._

"There, there…" I covered her ears with my hands and smiled at her. Her tears stopped falling, but when another thunder broke out, she buried her head in my chest.

I had the urge to embrace her, to protect her. I wrapped my arms around her body, trying to make her feel better. "It'll be over soon, Miku-sama."

"A-are you sure?" she said, still with her face hidden. "Yeah," I replied.

Like a princess, I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I was about to leave the room when she suddenly gripped on my hand.

"Kaito-kun! P-please don't leave me…"  
"But I need to get back to my duties," I replied. "Good night, Miku-sama."  
"NO!"

She suddenly grabbed my hand and she hugged me. "Your duty is to follow my orders, right?!"  
"Yes, but…"

Miku-sama pushed me away. "Fine, dummy! Go and do your _'duties'_! How dare you do this to your master!"

I got her wrong.

"You know that I'm supposed to hate you for abusing me verbally, forcing me to do things against my will, and pushing me around. I should've left you alone months ago, yet why am I here, still listening to you and staying here beside you, huh?" I said, cornering her. She looked frightened as I tried to put up a scary face. Maybe, I should play with her a little?

I went closer, closer, and closer. Each step I take towards her, she takes a step backward until she can't take another step anymore. "You're a woman and I'm a man. I can do anything to you. If you're weak against thunder and lightning, probably you'd be weak against me, too. Right, Miku-sama?"

She suddenly started crying again and tried to hit me with her hand. "You're not the Kaito I know! I hate you, I hate you!"

As she tried to struggle, I hugged her in return. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just kidding!"  
"I thought you were kind, but I never thought that you'd be this evil! GO AWAY!"  
"I won't do anything to you, I promise, Miku-sama. I'll protect you," I embraced her much tighter.

"A-are you making a f-fool out of me? You scared me and then you're doing this, are you a hypocrite?" She cried again, but this time I wiped her tears off with my hands and kissed her cheek. "No, I'm not. I'm serious."

"You _are_ a hypocrite! How can you just kiss your master like that?!"

"Let me tell you this, I don't want to leave your side anymore. I thought that you were strong and responsible but you weren't. I thought that you were brave but you weren't," I chuckled.

She pointed her index finger and my face and raised her voice, "Are you _underestimating_ me?!"

I held her chin and kissed her lips. _Shoot, that was my first._

"I stayed beside you for all this time because I love you, got it?"

_This is not what a butler should do, right?_

"W-what?" She looked at me, puzzled.  
"I love you, Miku-sama," I tried to whisper to her, but she stepped back. "I…"

There was an awkward silence. All of a sudden, lightning flashed and the sound of thunder filled the room once again. "KYAA!" She ran to me and her fingertips dug my back so deep that it hurt. She was so heavy that we fell over.

"S-s-sorry," she stuttered.

That face—for me it was the face of an angel who has the personality of a devil. Let me admit, I'm a masochist, ain't I? I fell in love with this girl who was obviously annoying and self-centered, but I gave in no matter how I tried to stop myself.

Her tears fell on my face, "I'm so sorry I kept my feelings, but…"

"…I'm in love with you for a while now…"

_Love?_

"R-really?! H-how?"

"I'm s-sorry I looked like a s-sadist, but I just used my temper to look as if I don't have feelings for you, but see, every time you're beside me and every time you do something for me, my heart skips a beat, and right now, I—"

I kissed her again. I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"K-Kaito?"  
"You used my name again…"  
"Uhm, K-Kaito…?"

It's for real. I have fallen in love with her.

"Yes, Miku-_sama_?"  
"I'm going to promote you now…"  
"W-what do you mean by _promoting _me?"  
"I'm going to promote your job from butler…"

"…to my boyfriend!"

And there, from master and servant, our love started as Miku and Kaito.


End file.
